


we'll rise and we'll hope

by SiriCerasi



Series: this war's not over [3]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Captivity, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriCerasi/pseuds/SiriCerasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post 2.12 "Sins of the Father") She’d kill every one of them if they’d hurt Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll rise and we'll hope

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Through season 2 finale
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for my [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/)**hc_bingo** prompt "captivity". I wrote this before season 3 premiered, so it's totally AU.
> 
> Titles and shit from "She Tows The Line" by Crooked Fingers for so many reasons too painful to list.
> 
> I've been writing ep tags for all of this season, but of course I never finish in time to post before the next episode airs, so they all become AU. I wasn't going to post any of them, but I decided I'm going to make this a series of AU Feelings one-shots =)

The first thing she noticed was the cold.

 

Yes, she was very, very cold.

 

The second thing she noticed was her lack of clothing.

 

Yes, she was very, very naked.

 

Other sensations came slowly; it was dark, not a single point of light to focus on. And it was silent, so silent her ears rang and she could hear her heart beating too-fast in her chest. She'd been dumped on the ground, as evidenced by bruises the screamed at her when she shifted, and god but the floor was _cold_. Her side _ached_ from it, where she discovered she was laying in a puddle. Of what, she didn’t really want to think about.

 

Cold, wet, and naked. Not the best way to wake up.

 

Still, at least she’d woken up at all.

 

Her stomach rumbled suddenly, and she wondered how long she’d been here. A day? Two? Her thirst was persistent but not debilitating, so no more than that. She wondered suddenly what had happened to the pancakes she’d been making, wondered if they’d burned or if Nathan had showed up in time to at least turn off the griddle so that The Grey Gull wouldn’t burn down and Duke wouldn’t hate her and oh god _Nathan_ …

 

She’d kill every one of them if they’d hurt Nathan.

 

She grabbed onto that anger, let it simmer in her chest and gut and expand to fill her entire being. To block out the fear.

 

Fear would get her nowhere.

 

Her chest stung, where the taser probes had hit her, and she was almost glad it was too dark to see the wounds.

 

Focus.

 

She slowly pushed herself up, checking for injuries, but other than the taser and the goddamn cold she was in one piece. She waited for her eyes to adjust, hoping to at least figure out where she was being held, but it was so _dark_ , not even a speck of light. As she climbed to her feet, fumbling around for a wall, she felt panic starting to well in her gut. The darkness seemed endless, cold and damp and so _empty_. She clamped down again, forcing one foot in front of the other, refusing to let her mind wander.

 

But god, it was good at that.

 

She’d’ve given anything to have Nathan here with her.

 

 _Nathan_.

 

Fear surged, but of a different kind, and she was damn well getting out of here if only to make sure he was okay (and maybe jump his bones). She kept walking, legs shaking a little from thirst and probably hunger and other things she didn’t want to think about. A wall. She had to find a wall.

 

She did, nearly breaking her toe. It was rough, cold – concrete. Some sort of warehouse? Just keep walking.

 

And walking, and walking. One corner, two, three, and four. The place was _huge_ , and there was no door, no windows or cracks, and suddenly she was unbearably exhausted.

 

Sleep seemed more productive than panic, anyway.

 

But damn, it was _cold_.

 

Still, she couldn’t keep moving forever. And if her captors did ever decide to show up, she didn’t want to have walked herself into exhaustion. So she sank wearily down against the cold wall, curled into a ball for warmth and sank into a restless sleep.

 

***

 

She woke to shouting.

 

There was a strange screeching, and suddenly cracks of light appeared in the far wall. She heard a shot and suddenly the wall exploded inward.

 

So that’s where the door was.

 

It occurred to her that she should probably be concerned or at least curious, but she was tired and thirsty and hungry and so fucking cold.

 

“Audrey!” She’d never been happier to hear her partner’s voice. Even if it sounded strange – angry, _scared_.

 

“Here,” she tried to say, but three days of no water and her throat was beyond dry. Still, she managed to at least croak out a noise that Nathan honed in on with disturbing speed across the rather large room. She remembered what he’d said, about other senses being heightened, and wondered if her touch was as magnified and-.

 

Goddamn her non-stop brain.

 

He was running toward her, the flashlight in his hand bobbing up and down, and then she remembered she was naked. Very naked. It somehow seemed entirely unimportant now. She tried to stand, to make her way toward him, but her legs wouldn’t cooperate and the most she could do was pull herself into a sitting position, knees to her chest in a vague display of modesty. He called her name again and again she tried to answer, then gave up and gave into being rescued.

 

Only by Nathan.

 

Suddenly he was there, light blinding her eyes so used to the darkness. He quickly turned it away from her face, to point it at the wall where it illuminated the ugly, stained concrete monstrosity.

 

“You’re naked,” he stated. His face was pale, red eyes dark with lack of sleep, an expression of mixed relief and terror screwing his features, and suddenly she found herself laughing, hysterically. Nathan knelt quickly, taking off his jacket to wrap around her shoulders, and as his arms latched warmly around her she realized she was shaking, that her laughter had morphed somehow into strange, strangled sounds that sounded suspiciously like sobs. She found herself speechless for once, just leaned into her partner as he tucked her carefully under his chin, clutching at her desperately.

 

“You’re okay,” he mumbled into her hair. “You’re okay, Audrey, you’re okay.”

 

She didn’t have the energy to do anything but lay limply against him, every bit of fight she’d been saving drained in an instant by his presence. She had never felt this safe with anyone, ever, never trusted anyone the way she did Nathan. It might’ve just been the abduction and dehydration and hunger talking, but for the moment all she wanted to do was close her eyes, shut out the rest of the world and just let Nathan take care of everything. Of _her_.

 

She figured she deserved that after the last few days.

 

She was, however, devastatingly thirsty, and managed to croak out, “Water?”

 

She felt Nathan tense a little under her, demand, “They didn’t give you any??” She shook her head slightly, eyes still closed.

 

“Never saw them.” Nathan’s fingers clenched where they gripped her arm, then released her as he fumbled for a waterbottle. She took a few frantic gulps before promptly spewing them back out over the floor, felt Nathan’s hand grip her shoulder with terrifying strength.

 

“Slowly,” he reprimanded, a dull attempt at humor in his voice. She made a noise, leaned back against him and tried sipping instead, the water slipping beautifully down her parched throat. “There you go.” The fear was still there, an undercurrent he failed to keep from his voice.

 

“’m okay,” she tried to reassure him. He didn’t even bother with an response, just stated tightly, “EMTs will be here soon.”

 

When she’d finished the water she found herself far too exhausted to do anything but nestle closer to him, closing her eyes again as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

 

“I’ve got you,” he whispered in her ear, as much for himself as for her, she thought. His voice flowed around her, eased the aching in her muscles, the gnawing in her stomach, the fear that had become such a knot in her gut she’d all but forgotten it. “You’re gonna be fine, Audrey.”

 

She knew she was, now that he was here.

 

  
**_as soon as we drift from their sight_ **   
**_they won't dare bring our names up again_ **   
**_and we'll rise and we'll hope_ **   
**_that they'll never know_ **   
**_that we even came here at all_ **   


 

**Author's Note:**

> It's corny and fluffy and I'm entirely unashamed *g*
> 
> Comments are love! <3


End file.
